


If The Dress Fits, Wear It

by RoyaltySTUDIO



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Plot(s), Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Creepy, Crossdressing, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Use, Execution, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Hallucinations, Hospitals, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Slavery, Smoking, Teasing, Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltySTUDIO/pseuds/RoyaltySTUDIO
Summary: He didn't want to stay. He wanted to go home. And to the King of Red, he went.





	If The Dress Fits, Wear It

**Author's Note:**

> And just a heads up, please observe the warnings! This'll involve major character death, along with graphic depictions of violence. This'll be rather dark and gruesome, along with psychological events- and I just wanted to bring this to your attention. (also getting drunk and getting real high with a butterfly)
> 
> Character Roles:  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alice  
> Aaron Burr = White Rabbit  
> John Laurens = Mad Hatter  
> Lafayette = March Hare  
> Hercules = Mouse  
> Angelica, Eliza and Peggy =Tweedledee, Tweedledum (and Tweedledoo)  
> Thomas Jefferson = Cheshire Cat  
> James Madison = Caterpillar (butter being thrown out the window jokes incoming)  
> Samuel Seabury = Red King's messenger  
> King George = Red King/King of Hearts  
> George Washington = Blue King/King of Diamonds  
> Maria (Reynolds) Lewis= Alexander's to-be-wife  
> James Reynolds = Doorknob (or "Doormaster")
> 
> INSPIRED BY: https://j-dith.tumblr.com/post/173667688206/ik-somebody-have-probs-made-an-alice-in-wonderland  
> (guys, give her some love, she deserves it! <3333)
> 
> Enjoy~! ^_^
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com/

 

"...yes, Your Excellency. We will not know for sure when they will attack again." A guard sat one knee on the ground, with his face faced towards the floor.

The king brought his right hand up to the bridge of his nose and pinched it. He closed his eyes to relax and calm down. His unoccupied hand curled up into a fist and squeezed tightly. He bottled up his anger and refused to express it in front of everyone. He let out a heavy sigh to release it.

"How many?" He asked.

"6,000- on your part, Your Excellency."

_6,000 casualties._

The sound of panting and rapid footsteps were heard outside of the throne room's entrance. The king raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, confused that his powerful guards couldn't possibly hold back an intruder. He looked to his right, looking to a guard and communicated with him using a specific eye glance, which caused him to signal the other guards to open the sealed doors.

"A message from the King! A message from the King!" The intruder yelled. His voice cracked and shrieked through the throne room and echoed off the walls.

He was being pulled back by two guards who got a hold of his arms. The young man, not so much older than twenty, had cinnamon brown hair that ended at his lower neck and linen skin. His outfit consisted of red robes that reached his ankles and black boots.

"You barbarians! Release me!" The boy exclaimed. He fruitlessly pulled from the guards iron tight grip.

The Blue King raised his right hand calmly, signalling his guards to release the young man.

The guards followed, removing their harsh grip and freed the intruder.

"Has your king grown so _bold_ he sent his own messenger to my kingdom?" He asked in a powerful tone. The messenger seemed to have had a scroll in his right hand that intrigued the Blue King.

"I-I have a message from the King!" He exclaimed, holding up the scroll up in the air as proof.

The Blue King squinted his eyes and suspiciously looked at the messenger.

" _Speak_ ," Washington spoke boldly.

The Blue King  _loathed_ the Red kingdom with all of his heart. _Especially_ their ruler. Whenever he someone mentioned him, his blood would boil and his face would grow red. The amount of bloodshed this king rained over grief-stricken families over a petty war that wouldn't have started if negotiations took place.

The boy took the scroll in both of his hands and cleared his throat.

Before he could read, the boy was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. They were followed by a group of footsteps in unison. However, the main star of the show had his footsteps uncoordinated from the others. The messenger turned his chin over his right shoulder, seeing none other than his _king_.

The boy immediately bowed in a 90-degree angle and kept his face hidden. His long hair helped him from tempting to look up. He kept his elbows tucked to his sides and his hands pressed against his hipbones.

The uninvited guest movements were graceful and he walked rather casually during a serious event but unfortunately interrupted a few minutes ago. His outfit consisted of everything red and a few bits of white and gold. He wore a robe that trailed down his ankles and all the way to the floor. He had a crown on top of his head that screamed a wealthy royal and a stupid cane he always carried with him on every occasion. Rumours say he brings it with him to the showers.

"Why hello, Washington!" He spoke. "Good _day_ to you!" He twirled a cane he had in his right hand. He had guards by his side who held spears that sharp red tips that weren't blood but were coloured that way.

The King of Hearts gave a little wave towards a random member of the party and whispered " _and you too~_ ", who gave him a disturbed glare.

The King of Diamonds held his breath and grounded his teeth together. "King George, the King of Hearts...how must I repay you for your undeserved kindness of an unexpected visit." He spoke.

"Oh, pity..." The King of Red shook his head and brought his lips outwards and gave puppy dog eyes. "is my visit, not enough?"

"What is it that you need?" Washington asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I am here to offer terms of peace!" He declared.

"... _Peace_?" The Blue King repeated.

"Of course, I _know_ you want to end this war." The Red King chuckled darkly. 

"...Yes, I do," Washington replied coldly.

"And to end that- I think it's rather obvious! Forfeit _all_ territory."

The Red King ruled wickedly. Children were killed for his entertainment, the innocent were executed, either for fun or for very minor crimes they committed in the past. Punishments were severe but their society was corrupt. The Red King controlled all of Wonderland until George Washington stepped in and decided to change that. He created his own colony, which eventually grew into a kingdom.

He became the King of Diamonds to fight against the King of Hearts and his sadistic ways of ruling.

And for a man to be a "king of hearts" was extremely ironic.

"You live in your "kingdom"," he air quoted. "but soon you'll see you belong to _me_." He smiled sinisterly.

George Washington's kingdom wasn't official and was also illegal. The Red King would have already hung them by now, however, because of his sick sense of humour, he found it entertaining o watch Washington run around like a lamb trying to find its own legs.

"And if I _don't_ accept?" Washington gripped the edge of his armrests with his fingertips.

"I can hang you and your party for treason," The Red King thought. "maybe I could kill your friends and family... _or..."_

" _Or_?" Washington raised his right eyebrow.

"...well, it concerns your **_son_**." 

The room fell dead quiet and grew into a tense and dark moment. His party peered their eyes up at the Blue King, wondering what his next actions were. Washington's blood grew cold and he felt the room become chilly all of the sudden. That one little word gave the Blue King the chills. A shiver ran down his spine and produced him goosebumps that felt like bugs were crawling all over his body.

"Jesus Christ, this will be _fun_!" The King of Red grinned darkly while clapping rapidly.

  

* * *

 

_November_

 

"Mistress Rachel Hamilton, this letter must be read at your earliest convenience."

Immediately, the woman’s frail fingers paused from playing as she shifted her focus away from the keys. Her son repeated the same action. She squinted her eyes, confused and dubious. She pushed herself off of the bench and walked over to the maid. 

Alexander, intrigued by this, watched as his mother take the letter away from her servant and open it. She lifted the flap and took out a thick rectangular sheet of paper that had been folded in half. She unfolded the letter and read from the very beginning. Alexander's mother was very facial- especially her eyes. Her eyes started off skeptical, but as she dug deeper, they became furious with wrath.

Rachel stormed out of the living room and gripped the letter in her hands. The woman made way to the fireplace in the dining room. She stood in front of the fireplace, tossing the thin sheet into the flames. The furious woman grabbed a bellow and took the two handles in both of her hands. She pushed the handles to meet each other, forcing the air out of the bellow, trying to have the flames burn hotter in order to turn the letter into ashes. The flames, a mixture of yellow, orange and _red_. It matched the sunset and candied blood oranges slices.

She managed to reach the intensity she wanted, as the paper burned into a rustic brown, until finally becoming ashes. She grabbed a fire iron and moved the logs to cover up the remaining pieces.

"Mama...what's wrong?" Alexander asked curiously. He had his piano sheets in his right hand. This isn't the first time he has seen his mother so angry. She's been rather frustrated over the past couple of months, all because of these letters being sent to her. She never explained to her son why this kept occurring, which continued building up Alexander's curiosity.

His mother turned around with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"It's nothing, dear. Come, breakfast is ready." 

 

* * *

 

_April_

 

In the morning of April, Alexander's mother shouted in anger, throwing another letter into the fireplace and watched it burn with satisfaction. 

Alexander, with enough courage to face the lion out of its cage, walked up to her and spoke.

"Is there a reason why you're burning these letters?"

Everyone froze.

Maids, butlers- _everyone_. Even the clumsy maid in the back stood completely still. Servants had their breath caught in their throats and let out a quick, yet quiet exhale. The boy's mother turned around slowly, with a dark expression on her face. The woman sighed in defeat, getting onto her knees and placed her hand onto her son's shoulder. Her expression softened from its previous appalled look. 

"I'm so sorry, Alexander..." She brushed her thumb against his cheek and stroked his soft and luscious hair. 

"But _why_ , mama?"

He had been confused for the last couple of years, wondering why his mother kept yelling for no reason just because of a silly letter. He didn't get the chance to read them, as she burned them straight away after receiving them. It started ever since he was a child, probably five or six years old. At a very young age, he just thought his mother had been arguing with someone, which had been understandable. But as he grew, ideas started popping in his head. Could it be a secret his mother never told him? Or perhaps it could be a personal secret?

"Let's play piano together, how about that?" Rachel smiled with the lack of strength. Her eyes looked despondent and her fragile smile made it even worse.

"Okay." He grinned and nodded his head.

He lived a life of curiosity, always interested in many things, even if they were dangerous. He tried touching a burning hot fire iron, where his mother promptly scolded him for doing so. Knives were also on top of his list. He liked the sound of sharpening knives, as it made a " _shing_ " noise, like pulling a sword out of its sheath. It reminded him of knights and guards from medieval times. 

Rachel Hamilton kept building up her son's curiosity unintentionally. Alexander had been a shy and awkward child. He snugged his nose in millions of pages and isolated himself in his room to avoid socializing.

Alone, the servants would speak naughty about miss Rachel Hamilton's son. Alexander was They complained he was a chore and a spoiled brat. He lived in luxury, while slaves were being sold and used for as servants or farm work. 

Miss Hamilton caught on their conversation and she snarled at them for calling her son "sick" and from that day onwards, she fired whoever spoke ill of him.

He was just _special_.

"We're all mad here, Alex." His mother said.

Alexander nodded his head and put his head against her chest and listened to her heartbeat until he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

_November_

 

The eighteen-year-old laid on his bed, a book hovering over his face as he read.

 _Common Sense_  by Thomas Paine, a favourable selection among most Americans. Alexander read almost all of the books shipped to his house, that came about two weeks ago. He wanted- no,  _needed_  a library. Without books, he would have gone insane.

Shelves of literature and knowledge- and perhaps even more books to add to his collection. Alexander never explored the outside world and was cooped up in his mansion. He enjoyed researching new things every day. He even learned how to speak a new language; French. He didn't have any more space in his room to keep his books, that he started putting them out in the hallway. He had an absolute mess in his room, filled to the brim with thick books. He had to parkour and manoeuvre himself to not hit any of the stacks, or else they'd come tumbling down. 

His poor pinky toe, being banged up on every piece of furniture and book.

Hamilton always wondered where his mother managed to get this much money. He lived in an extravagant mansion, with African-American slaves and lived a very wealthy lifestyle. Women didn't have the ability to work jobs and even if they did, they were occasionally prostitutes. His mother lived husbandless. Ever since Alexander was little, his father left, leaving him and his mother to survive on their own.

He would hear conversations from his mother with guests whenever she invited them over to stay for dinner. Alexander didn't know these people. They looked important and spoke formal, so Alex stopped nosing around. The more he felt connected to his mother, the more he fell apart from her. The questions he asked, she either ignored them, replied vaguely or hopped onto a different topic. He started to wonder if he even mattered. Trapped in a prison called "wealth" and might be there just to continue the family generation. His mother denied it, saying she loved him dearly and would want the best for him.

He nodded.

_But didn't smile._

Doubt and denial devoured the poor man.

During breakfast, his mother looked very agitated. Her breathing quickened and she paced back and forth numerous times. She bit her nails and pulled the hairs from her scalp. She didn't stop to take a break and refused to eat anything. She stayed up awake last night, with anxiety filling her mind. She lashed violently at her servants, even though they did nothing wrong. 

Rachel became over-aware of her surroundings and became paranoid. 

There was a knock on the door.

If Alexander had ears of an elephant, he could hear the heart pounding in his mother's chest. A servant heard the thumping and sauntered to the front door, to immediately be stopped by her mistress. The maid was dismissed and told to clean up the eating utensils and plates. The mistress powerwalked toward the front door and heard another knock, but louder this time.

His mother looked extremely hesitant to open the front door. The knocking continued, slowly turning into impatient banging.

She grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled it towards her body.

There revealed two figures, an older looking man and a short, young woman who hid behind him. She cast her eyes downward and refused to look up. 

The young woman wore a crimson dress and wore bright red lipstick. She stood out from most people and from first glance, she looked like a prostitute. She had curly hair, with bangs covering the left side of her face. The woman looked familiar, but Alexander couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he saw a face like her's before, but when?

Alexander squinted his eyes. He hid behind the poles from the staircase railing and used the darkness to his advantage. He observed the visitors, seeing they weren't there to party around, but for some sort of business related subject.

"Richard Lewis." His mother elegantly presented herself by lifting up the sides of her dress and bent her knees slightly and lifted herself back up again. The woman had a fake smile on her face. It seemed obvious, due to the lack of teeth showing.

The two adults spoke to each other quietly, being led by a servant who introduced this "Richard Lewis" to their living room. That left the young lady all by herself. She twiddled her thumbs and fidgeted. She balanced from one foot to the other, looking very anxious. She bit her bottom lip harshly, not realizing she punctured through the skin. The blood seeped through and camouflaged from her red lips.

The woman in red followed the older adults into the living room, allowing Alexander to make his next move. He quietly stepped downstairs, hopefully not to make any squeaks. Thankfully, with his lithe and small frame, he didn't make much noise. Alex hid behind the doorframe of the living room, watching his mother and Richard Lewis. The woman wearing a red dress stood by the tall man, purposely having her bangs in front of her face to cover her appearance. From Alex's perspective, she was gorgeous. She had soft and silky locks and smooth skin. She had a tan skin tone and a curvy and slender frame. 

Alexander's mother looked awfully distressed but kept it hidden. She nodded her head at every comment Lewis made. She faked smiles and tried to be happy.

"Mom...who are these people?" His voice asked, loud and clear, spooking the three figures. They didn't know he watched them. The mother tensed up, freezing like deer in the headlights.  His mother turned around to look at him with a defeated expression. She seemed disgruntled and was hesitant to respond.

"This is Maria Lewis...your future _wife_."

Alexander's eyes blew wide open like saucers. Shocked by this sudden outcome, he stood speechless. His jaw dropped and his throat dried. He swallowed roughly, pushing down a lump stuck in his throat.

"W...What?" Alex's blood ran cold. "You can't be serious," The young man let out a nervous laugh. Nobody laughed along. "y-you're joking, right? I've never met any other woman- asides from you, _Mom_..." He emphasized her name with a slight grit.

"Alexander-"

"Then tell me _why_. Why am I here? Is it because of a fucking marriage you had tucked away- for god knows how long? To hitch me off with-" He pointed his hand towards Maria, who made eye contact with Alex's angry eyes. Her own eyes widened and eventually glanced away and covered her left view with her hair. " _her_!?" Alexander exclaimed.

Done.

_He couldn't believe it._

His mother scowled and apologized to Richard Lewis. She stomped over to her son and took him by the sleeve, dragging him out of the living room. She brought him outside onto the porch and Alexander already began rambling. 

"Is that it? Do you want anything else? Money? Jewellery? Clothing?" Alexander snapped.

"Alexander- I tried. I  _never_  wanted this for you. He relentlessly and continuously ushered me-"

Alexander groaned, fighting off the urge to scream.

Sold off to a woman to marry. He was not a _slave_! Alex had his mind blown- not in a good way. He started rethinking moments and tried to put the pieces together in order for them to make sense. Even if it may not be true, at least it matched up. Was Alex just kept, only to unite two families together?  

Alexander needed to cool down. On the front porch, he leaned against the railing. He wore two layers but wasn't enough to keep the cold metal from his skin. He took his mind off of the situation, by watching pedestrians and their horses run pass by. Some were fast, some were slow or some walked the entire way.

The foundation of their house was in the middle of nowhere. Not a town in sight. There was one but a long distance away. 

"Ale-"

"Just _go_." Alexander interrupted his mother. After five seconds of silence, Rachel's footsteps clicked away and entered back into the house. At the same time, another pair of shoes clicked its way towards Alex. They were slow and not like his mother's, so that couldn't be her. A servant wouldn't be able to walk up to Alexander without permission, so that didn't do as well.

 _Maria_.

He couldn't blame her for being part of this arranged marriage. Born into a world, to be offered to some man, perhaps twice her age. The elephant in the room; everyone went after money. Thankfully, it wasn't some old man and instead, a young man, the same age as herself.

Maria leaned against the railing, with her elbows laying on top of it.

"Hey," Alexander said.

"Hey," Maria replied casually.

They stood outside on the front porch, watching horses carry carriages pass by. No one said a word. They stayed quiet, in an awkward silence. Maria looked to the distance, having his mouth shut and her hands in front of her, folded. She avoided eye contact; the usual.

"Are you mad?" She asked, without leaving her eyes from the distance.

Alexander was surprised that Maria she started off the conversation. 

"...I guess." He replied. "I can't _believe_ it. My mom, traded me off to marry _you_." He paused to think. "No offence."

She quietly chuckled. "None taken."

"What did you think when you heard about the arranged marriage?"

Maria bit her bottom lip and her fingers tightened and her body tensed. She became very quiet and looked a bit distraught.  _Wrong question to ask._

"Uh...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, no. It's fine," She shook it off. "the marriage? I...I don't know. I'm not surprised my father wanted me to marry you. He said you have charms, good looks, an incredible vocabulary and a strong heart." She smiled shyly, looking down to let her bangs cover her face. 

"Why do you always do that?" Alexander asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied. 

"Cover your face. There isn't anything to hide. You aren't ugly." 

The woman blinked twice, surprised at Alexander's comment. Maria formed her lips into a straight line, at first hesitating to speak. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something. She revealed white teeth that had been smeared with red lipstick. 

"That's...the first time someone ever told me that before." She whispered. 

"Really? I'm...shocked. You're really gorgeous." He made a cheesy reply that made him cringe.

Maria slowly nodded her head, biting her bottom lip once again. She let out a sigh in defeat, finally admitting. 

"I don't want to marry you. And I _know_  you don't want to either." Maria explained. "We both have different goals and I know one of them isn't getting hitched with someone you hardly recognize. And I don't even think you know what my favourite colour is." She chuckled quietly.

"Red?" Alexander suggested.

"It's actually green." Maria shrugged her shoulders. "My dad thought I was fascinated with red because one day I wore a scarlet dress." 

"Oh...well, can you guess mine?" Alex asked.

"Hm..." There wasn't much interesting about the man's attire. He looked plain and like an average person. She made a random guess. "blue?" 

"Green." He laughed.

"So we have  _some_  similarities, huh?" The young woman crossed her arms, exposing herself a bit more. 

"I guess so." He replied.

That led to another awkward silence. This is what Alexander hated. Having nothing else to say and having a blank space in between that could be filled in with a conversation, but no. There didn't need to waste precious time if they could just _talk_. The two were immensely alike. They weren't extroverts, nor big talkers, but if given the chance, they would speak their minds. Instead, they save it for a day whenever if it were necessary.

"I remember my father having some sort of association with _your_ father. They worked in the same company. Your father told my dad that he wanted the company to continue down the bloodline of mine and yours. I don't agree with this marriage but if it makes my father happy, I'll do it." She admitted.

That made Alexander wonder. Whatever happened to Maria's mother? He never saw her, even back when they were little. He assumed she would be with her mother but instead, a man was there with a little daughter grabbing onto his pants and held on for dear life.

Maria was different from most women and Alexander liked that. She was well educated and unique. Most women enjoyed cooking or sewing. However, Maria took to the opera as entertainment and found dance exciting. She also enjoyed literature and could read and write. Alexander hated talking to people who didn't even know how to spell their own name. He favoured writing more than anything else in the world and if someone loathed it, he wouldn't hesitate to exclude them from his life.

Sadly, Maria hid that talent in a chest and shoved it underneath her bed. And to add an extra touch, locked it away and swallowed the key.

"...Whatever happened to your mother?" Alexander asked. It was a dark topic to ask of but he felt that both of them have already connected. Even after their long absence, it felt like they were children again. 

Maria looked hesitant to answer but she gave up in defeat. She needed this off her chest. "She passed away from an illness, two years after I was born. My father took to alcohol because of her death. I've never seen him so distraught in my _life_. He was so bedridden, that my aunt had to take care of me. _Those_ were the dark days."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alexander apologized.

Even though he never met his father, he knew his father caused calamities. His mother felt betrayed and grew depressed, searching for answers why he left. She wrote him letters and begged for him to come back home. Her tears soaked the paper and she had to write a new one. No matter what, he never replied. No one was sure if he even read them or if the letters even got to him.

"I get you," Alex replied. "I don't want to disappoint my mother. But by now, I bet she hates my guts."

"I just don't want to disappoint my dad. He'd kick me out if..." She bit her bottom lip. Her front teeth chomped down harshly, puncturing through the skin. The skin popped open into very thin slits, where red liquid escaped. Alexander didn't seem to notice because of Maria's bright, red lips that looked similar to the blood.

" _If_?" Alex repeated.

The woman sighed in defeat. "We're getting married, so I think it is best you know," Maria began. "just to remind you, I have never told this to anyone- not even my father. If I told him this, he'd kick me out for sure. It's been on my chest for  _decades_ , I don't think I can continue bottling it up."

"Is it that bad?" He asked, worry seen in his eyes.

"That depends. Are you religious?" She looked down at the floor, her arms tightening over her chest. Insecurity filled her mind and her voice began shrinking.

"No, I'm not," Alexander responded. Maria seemed very uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot. The woman kept quiet for around twenty seconds, before opening her mouth. "If it's that bad, you can tell me."

"Will you keep it a secret? Please, you can't tell anyone- not even your parents and  _especially_  my dad." She desperately pleaded. Maria could not let her father know about this little secret of hers. He would lash and toss her onto the cold streets. 

"I  _promise_." Alexander nodded his head. 

"However, the young lady still didn't trust him. "How do I know you aren't lying?" She crossed her arms and glared at the man suspiciously.

"So be it," Alexander responded with a smug grin on his face. 

"...I don't like men."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 Alexander was flabbergasted.

This would have left Richard Lewis gobsmacked. Exposing oneself wasn't very common in society and rather frowned upon. For Maria, a quiet young lady to speak up about her true identity was extremely rare.

"I've never been interested in them," She started explaining. "it's just that women seem to satisfy me. I don't understand why. It's a feeling I've had at a young age. I'm not too sure if that is normal or not.I tried researching about it, but the only information I could find would be in a bible. Even if I did ask someone, it would be suspicious. So I kept my mouth shut...until now." She concluded.

That was a mouthful, especially for Alexander to take and he was one to consume words from novels into that brain of his. His mother wasn't religious but she did agree with some of the things said in Catholic churches. She didn't approve of homosexuals and that passed onto her son.

Alex wasn't outrageous or formed protests against such "sinners". He wasn't a part of it and avoided anything that could get him into trouble or give him a bad reputation. He stayed as an introvert and avoided public events.

Right now, Alex didn't know what to say. A woman, about to wed him in a couple of weeks, didn't even like him- but don't take him wrong. He didn't like her either, however, he never thought that Maria would go so far to say she didn't like her opposite counterpart.

"I..."

"It's a lot to take in," Maria filled in the gaps of silence. "and I understand. If we're going to get married, then I ought to tell you my most inner secrets. It's not like we're going to separate anyway. And I'm sorry for  _being_ this way." She swallowed to moisten her throat. 

"No," Alexander shook his head. Maria's heart sank. She tensed up and waited for the screams of homophobia attack her. "it's fine. It's okay if you like women- I mean...I've never met someone _like_ you, so I _can't_ exactly judge..." His palms became sweaty and he awkwardly smiled. He felt his cheeks heating up. He placed a hand on the right side of his face and could feel the warmth growing hotter and hotter.

"Haha..." Maria laughed sadly. "I always thought it was because I was never taught by my mother. That I associated with my father most and received his masculine qualities."

"You're...really different, you know?" Alexander commented. 

"We all are. You too. I know you have a strong motivated heart. Behind those pile of novels lies a man with powerful vocals. You aren't interested in marriage, are you?"

Alex blushed. "No, I'm not."

"I'm glad we're both on the same page."

"Well...thanks for telling me. But that doesn't solve our future." Alexander never had the idea of having a child. He's met young children when his mother invited guests over. The adults were friendly and calm but it was their children who were loud, whiny and annoying. He disliked babies, even though he was one at some point. Children were a nuisance and oblivious. They caused inconvenience during certain circumstances and Alexander couldn't handle it. He let the servants deal with them, as he would head to his bedroom to read.

"...Why not run away?" Maria suggested. 

From a comfortable lifestyle? That made Alexander question. What would his mother think? Would the marriage be executed? Even though that seemed like a good idea, one made him wonder. _Maria_. What would happen to her? He didn't want her to marry a different person who could be a more horrible person than Alexander was, who simply left behind his fiancee.

Hamilton had an uncomfortable gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach. He felt like his _father_.

"That's a bit of a stretch."

"What choice do you have?" Maria asked.

"What I had in mine, suicide," He started off. The female brunette grunted quietly, as she very much disliked that idea. "try to call off the marriage or deal with it. My choices are very limited and I'm all out of options."

"Running away seems like a piece of cake." She replied. "There's a town, quite far from your house but the nearest you can get to. It's rather crowded but I promise you, it's very quiet." Maria pointed her finger to the west. A carriage in the distance, slowly being towed by a donkey, most likely had passengers who were heading towards the town. 

"Will my mother suspect this?"

"You can keep this private or public. It's your choice. If you choose publicly, I'd recommend writing a note. Privately, you have the advantage of leaving straight away without any interference." Maria explained. Both had downsides. Alexander wasn't allowed to turn back. If so, he could get caught.

This meant Alexander had to separate from his peaceful and luxurious lifestyle and move into a dirty village and slum with the poor.

"What will happen to you?" He asked her.

"It's better off if we leave it unknown." Her future was very limited. Maria didn't have a variety of paths to take. She couldn't explore the world like Alexander could and already had destiny pick it out for her. She could marry a different man or run away as well- run away  _with_  Alexander, just to name a few.

"How do you think my mother will react to this?"

"I think you can answer that yourself," Maria replied. 

Alexander didn't want his mother to become depressed, back when her husband left her to take care of their son. She fought so much for him and provided him with a comfortable life. Rachel used to live on the streets until she contacted a cousin of her's. He was involved in a company and was promoted, giving him wealth and an extravagant lifestyle. He shared his home with her and her son. It was a shock that one day, he appeared to be hanging with a rope wrapped around his neck. And underneath his feet that hovered over the floor, laid a small note with sluggish handwriting.

All the money was given to Rachel. At this point, she became filthy rich. She bought slaves to become her servants, she installed more rooms and space and most of the money was spent on her son. She spoiled him rotten. 

Rachel cared for Alexander day and night. He was born weak and small. Alexander never seemed to grow up as tall as his father. His father was a bit taller than average and for Alex's case, his was the opposite.

As years went on, Rachel ran into more obstacles. The mansion was located in the middle of nowhere and people wanted to buy the building but to eventually demolish it. The thing they needed, was a contract signed in an agreement. Rachel refused any offers given to her, even if it was a large sum of money. They wanted her property and mansion but she wouldn't let them. 

Alexander always wondered who these strange men were, coming in and out of the house whenever they please. They wore presentable outfits and spoke in a polite and appropriate tone, yet his mother refused to sell her property to them. 

"She can't handle another breakdown. She treasures me like a jewel. She spent _everything on_ me."

" _Everything_?" Maria repeated.

From a kid who stayed indoors even when it didn't rain just to read books all day, well, he _disliked_ the outdoors. _Fuck that._ He hated getting involved in mud or dirt and it was such a pain getting inside, having to get cleaned. However, he never experienced this "freedom". He's only seen the walls of his house and he hasn't stepped foot into another resident's home.

"I think you're old enough to be on your own," Maria admitted.

Alexander was very knowledgeable but he didn't know many skills that could provide for himself. 

"How would I live? I can't live off a budget all my life."

"I can provide you with an address," Maria answered. "My aunt loves young men and I think she'd like you." The woman smiled. 

"How long do you think I should hide out for?"

Maria thought before answering. "Enough you're old enough to prove you can live on your own." 

Alexander crossed his arms and leaned against his bedframe. He leaned his head back, pressing the back of his head against the edge of his mattress.

"Do you have a bag?"

Maria cocked her head to the side. She already knew what he said, but she just wanted to confirm. "A what?"

Alexander sighed. "A bag. You know, to gather things."

She smiled.

 

* * *

 

Rachel allowed the Lewis family to stay over for a couple of days at the Hamilton's, despite her having a great grudge against the idea of doing so. Maria and Alexander were left alone to get to know each other. During that time, the two planned out a scheme late at night. After planning and getting to know each other, the two immediately became two peas in a pod. They should have realized this earlier as their parents did ages ago.

Maria supplied Alexander with money and resources upstairs in Alexander's bedroom. After everyone went to sleep, asides from a meagre amount of servants working past their bedtime, Alexander moved out during the middle of the night.  There  _was_  this pesky maid, who worked overnight in order to earn enough money to provide for her family in the south. Tiredly, she swept the floors and washed the dishes, barely awake and struggled to keep one eye open. 

Alex managed to sneak past her when she wasn't looking and booked it. He ran out in the back and used a black cloak for his advantage.

Midway after Alexander's getaway, he paused to look back. He observed the mansion in the middle of nowhere and saw how grand it was. There weren't any surroundings objects of vegetation, but compared to Alexander, the building was _big_. He was going to miss it. He was going to miss his mother and also Maria.

He even spoke about taking her with him, but she declined.

Maria provided Alex routes to the town and offered him a map. 

A tired young man approached the entrance of the town, seeing few walking in the streets. The shops were closed for the rest of the night.

Alexander searched throughout the town to find a hotel to temporary stay in. He would go and find an apartment later on but in the meantime, he just needed someplace to shut some eye.

He came across a building with a sign screaming "HOTEL", where Alexander immediately entered the front doors. It wasn't too active, as there were two or three guests lingering in the lobby. Alexander approached the receptionist who seemed just like himself; tired and hungry. The young man signed himself in by giving a fake name, before booking in for the night.

He collapsed on his bed once he entered the room, too tired to shut the door on his way inside. He found comfort lying his face into his pillow and rubbed his cheek against the fabric. His hands searched for a thin sheet of fabric by putting the mattress, finding the edge of it and curled it up towards his body. Alexander shuffled his body underneath the blanket and conceived himself in the warmth.

His eyelids fell and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Alexander had just woken up.

He yawned and stretched, popping a joint in between. He had a decent night's rest. He wasn't sore, thankfully. He also wasn't cold, which was a good sign. The blankets were soft and warm and the pillows were stuffed with geese feathers. The mattress was a bit stiff but after a few times of laying down on it, it eventually relaxed. 

Now, he just needed breakfast. He had enough money on him to purchase some goods at the store to eat. However, he wasn't sure where to buy produce. He could explore the town for a bit and find a marketplace or a restaurant to get some food.

His stomach grumbled, making a horrific sound that caused his face to flush. Thankfully, no one was around to hear that. 

The young man rose from his bed, flipping the sheets off his lap. He placed his feet onto the cold floor and flinched at the contact. He realized how cold it was and he forgot that it was mid-November. He shivered from the cold and crossed his arms together to conceive his body warmth. He reached down to grab at his satchel, remembering he stuffed a jacket in there.

Alexander's jacket laid at the bottom of his bag and he grabbed it. He unfolded it and slipped his right arm straight away. After that, he slipped in the other. At first, his jacket was cold, due to being left inside of a satchel for the rest of the cold night. 

Alex remembered seeing a fireplace downstairs in the lobby that he could warm himself up. He usually took off his shoes before heading to bed, but because of how tired he was last night, he carelessly slept with them on. He looked down at his feet, noticing the boots he escaped with yesterday. He wiggled his toes, to check if they weren't frostbitten. His boots kept his feet warm last night but they must smell wretched by now, from all that sweat and heat.

By the time Alexander left the hotel, his mother and the Lewis family were awake by now. He shivered at the thought of his mother finding him in this very moment.

Alexander reached the lobby room, glancing at guests who were exiting the hotel to get some breakfast. The hotel didn't provide meals, forcing customers to go find a restaurant or buy their own produce. His stomach grumbled but not as loudly as before. He slipped on his jacket and buttoned himself up. 

He exited the hotel, to realize how _cold_ it was. Alexander wrapped his hands around his arms to preserve his body warmth. He felt the chilly breeze brush against his skin, causing him to shudder. The air penetrated through his boots and socks that he considered thick, tickle his toes in a cruel way. 

Alex noticed strangers walking on the sidewalks wearing thick coats, scarves wrapped around their necks that looked like they were suffocating in them and mittens to prevent their little digits from becoming frostbitten. Alexander wore nothing but boots, knee-high socks, breeches, a white, collarless linen shirt and a dark forest green jacket.

He underestimated the cold of November. He assumed it would be a bit warmer during this month and in December, it would get colder. Alexander wasn't used to the cold. He had a fireplace in the living room, where he would cozy up all day and night. He loathed winter time, but that didn't mean he didn't like the physical beauty of snow. Despite the lack of leaves on trees and dead flowers, the snow looked gorgeous. Little individual snowflakes that were never the same. He found that incredible.

Alexander felt dumb. He twirled around in circles like a madman and people were giving him odd glances. 

At first, he spoke to a few people, who were cold and didn't provide much information. He did this multiple times and even spoke to the same person, who snapped at him.

He felt that he was either inexperienced in socializing, or these townsfolk were complete assholes.

Alexander's hands and feet were numbing. He started to panic and searched for the closest building to provide him with warmth. He stumbled across a shop that he didn't look too much into, but there was a sign with a clock carved into the wood. 

He pressed his body into the door and pushed against it. The door opened from his weight and Alexander promptly felt the warmth soothe his body. The smell of wood entered through his nostrils and he inhaled the scent of fresh pine. 

"Lookin' for anythin'?" The shopkeeper asked. He held a small wooden clock in his right hand and a screwdriver in his left. He was repairing a clock that seemed to have its gears rusted.

"Oh, uh, not really...do you know any restaurants nearby?" He asked.

"One up north, it'll take ya ten minutes." He replied, before returning back to his work.

"Okay..." Alexander replied slowly while nodding his head. He searched around the shop, looking at the antique clocks up for sale. There were massive ones that could potentially reach ceilings and really tiny ones that would be used for bedside tables. Most of them were for repairs, while some were for the public to purchase. He watched the ones that worked, tick at the same time.

He was drowning in the noises and memorized each tick and every second it passed by. He stared into a clock unwillingly, looking very peculiar. 

Alexander stole a glimpse to the side and noticed someone in the distance, holding a stopwatch in his right hand. The man had a dark skin tone and very short hair. He seemed agitated and was leaning from one foot to the other. Unexpectedly of him, he quickly shoved his pocket watch into his back pocket, before leaping away and took off at a fast pace.

While running, his stopwatch slipped out of his back pocket and collided against the wooden floorboards. Alexander looked to the shopkeeper, who wasn't even shocked by his sudden actions.

Alexander bent down, grabbing the stopwatch in his hand. The second hand kept ticking and it wasn't damaged from the impact.

"Sir!" Alexander exclaimed and followed after the man.

He didn't know  _why_  he cared about returning this stopwatch to its original owner. He could have given it off to the shopkeeper so he could return it back instead. He didn't want to die from the cold and he also wanted to eat. He had other things to do but for some reason, this became his priority.

After catching up to him, Alexander was shocked by a surprising turn of events.

The man he chased after, his ears on the sides of his head disappeared, but reformed into these long, white ears that grew on top of his head. They matched a rabbit's. Alex tilted his head while slowing down to register this abnormal event. The man grew a rabbit's tail out of his tailbone.

No one seemed to realize a man had animalistic parts on his body.

Alexander stopped to a nearby man and tapped his arm.

"D...did you see that?"

"See what?" He asked.

"A man with white rabbit ears and a tail."

The stranger cocked his head with a twisted expression. "Have you been _drinking_ , sir?"

Alexander huffed, before marching off to that bunny man.

There was a bridge that the man ran underneath, chanting words such as " _I'll be late_!" and " _I'm going to be late_!" in a drastic tone.

Alexander followed him underneath the bridge and went through a deep and wide tunnel. The deeper he went, the darker it became. However, Alexander could see a light at the very end of the tunnel, where the man with large ears chased after. 

His voice echoed bounced off the walls and entered Alexander's eardrums. Their footsteps were loud, as they slapped against the hard concrete. 

"Sir, you forgot your-!"

He felt light on his feet.

The force of gravity no longer pushed him down. Alexander didn't any enough time to register what the cause of this was. His field of vision was blocked off by a large wall and the light at the end of the tunnel was cut off.

Alexander panicked, screaming as loud as he could. He fell through a hole in which he never saw. His throat became hoarse and sore, in need of moisture. The last thing he could hear, was the other man's own personal anxiety of being late and not being able to be in the room where it happens. Alex fell deeper and deeper into the dark abyss, seeing nothing but pitch black.

He screwed his eyes tightly and waited for the impact.

But that didn't happen right away. 

He reopened his right hand and noticed a piece of furniture in front of him.

A _chair_.

Yes, a chair.

A _floating_ chair.

Gorgeous, with detailed designs on the wood. The cushions were decorated with intricate patterns and have been stuffed with soft wool. From the fast free falling that made Alexander screech like a little girl, in fear of colliding with the ground and breaking every bone in his body, everything went to a slow stop. A full body mirror appeared in front of him.

If he had a moist throat, he would have shrieked. But he didn't.

He couldn't believe it! _A dress_!? Quite an ill-fitting one.

The hemlines reached right underneath his knees- which was fine but it could have been a bit lower. Alexander felt a draft between his thighs, giving a cold sensation to his crotch. He wore a white apron on the front of the [blue dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1S33PJFXXXXarXVXXq6xXFXXXT/Movie-Alice-In-Wonderland-Cosplay-Costume-Blue-Alice-Uniform-Dress-Apron-Halloween-Cosplay-Costumes-For-Women.jpg) but the apron's hemline didn't quite make it all the way to the dress' hemline. Leave about an inch or two. And to top it off, he wore [white thigh highs](https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/6620/1-1/white-thigh-high-stockings.jpg). Finally, [black ankle-strap heels](https://image.pushauction.com/0/0/de338550-786a-4019-a32d-5c3407bf0b6d/7e668070-a8db-40f2-958e-80d710bd3a02.jpg) with a buckle on the side for each one.

The mirror stayed in place, as Alex slowly drifted to the bottom. He didn't notice this until the last second, realizing there was a black bow on top of his head.

His dress acted like an umbrella, spread open so he wouldn't drop to the bottom with a hard collision.

He shuddered and rubbed his arms to try to warm himself up. Goosebumps formed on his forearms and he felt the chills immediately run down his spine. Furniture continued appearing, ranging from a small candle stand to a large couch. Alex dodged out of the way, whenever he saw one incoming. Minutes passed and the panic in Alexander decreased. Nothing happened. He just kept falling into this bottomless pit.

Ten minutes later, the innocent furniture passing by to weird the fuck out of someone, came to an end.

Alex was shocked to feel his feet finally touching the ground. The young man looked up, seeing the bottom of the objects flying in mid-air. 

 _"I'm late, I'm late!"_ His voice echoed.

Alexander remembered that voice. He spun around, to realize a light at the end of a tunnel- but the distance of the tunnel was smaller. It wasn't the one back at the village. Alexander ran towards the voice but was more cautious. He became aware of his surroundings and didn't keep his eyes on the target but had his eyes all around. 

 _"My head will be served!"_ The bunny man exclaimed.

Running was difficult- especially in a dress. He could now understand how women felt. 

"Sir!" Alex shouted. Forget the pocket watch- he needed to get out of here! "Sir, sir!"

He picked up the pace and started sprinting towards him.

He felt a sharp pain on his forehead, causing him to fall back onto his bottom. He groaned, rubbing the bruise with his right hand. He squinted his eyes, to notice a low ceiling that he hit. He tipped his head to the side with confusion and tried standing up. He bumped his head again, forcing him to crouch down.

"Fuck..." Alexander cursed, rubbing the top of his head.

"You there!" A voice cut him off. "Who're you?" It said. That caught Alex's attention. He looked down, noticing a small door, barely the size of Alex's fingernail. He first assumed the door was the one talking until he saw some movement of the knob.

"What the...?" Alex squinted his eyes. He went down onto his knees and leaned forward, putting his chin on the ground. "Y...You can talk?" He raised his right brow. From all the crap that happened to him, he wasn't surprised.

"'Course I can," The doorknob replied. "we _all_ can." The knob had an accent. Something Alex couldn't place down but it cut off certain parts of words that made it sound a bit southern.

"Who's "we"?" Alex questioned. If he could see such a diminutive image, he would have seen the doorknob crossed with confusion.

"You don't know?" It laughed. "You must be new 'ere. Sorry, I'll introduce myself. James Reynolds."

"Alexander Hamilton."

Reynolds didn't reply for a short second, before responding. " _The_ Alexander?" He gasped. He whispered something inaudible, making the human curious. He leaned down to hear but the doorknob quickly exclaimed for him to back up.

"What do you _mean_?"

"It's nothing," James shook that thought away. "you must be confused."

" _Very_." The man emphasized. He leaned back, allowing the doorknob some space to talk. However, he still kept close so he could hear him.

"You're in Wonderland, kiddo. Best place in the world. Whatever fantasies you have, it may or may not exist but it most likely will."

"...Wonderland? That sounds like it came out of a kid's book."

"Because it did. Well, that's what we think happened. We aren't sure how it came to existence. Consider you humans. Not too sure how the Earth started, huh? Or how humans roamed the globe?"

"...How do you know so much? You're just a doorknob." Alex scoffed.

"I've gotten many visitors here before. It's not much of a shock to see a confused person, just like you. Though, most of them died due to starvation or dehydration." James concluded. Alex tilted his head in confusion, brushing his hair against the ceiling. Reynolds looked at the direction, urging Alex to follow. The young man trailed the knob's eyes, looking to a dark corner.

A pile of _skeletons_.

Alex gasped and out of instinct got up to get away from the sight. He hit his head against the ceiling, causing him to scowl.

James found this funny, laughing his ass off. If he even had one. 

"It's not funny!" Alexander exclaimed.

"That depends, kiddo. Which one? The skeletons, or your reaction?"

Alex swallowed a lump in his throat. He thought the doorknob would be a really nice, yet humorous guy but turns out he's a complete psychopath.

"Why are there so many skeletons?" Alexander asked. From what he could tell, more than fifteen skeletons were shown. They still had clothing on but most of them were degrading away. He noticed the time period of their clothes. From one, a woman who wore a medieval dress which possibly dated back to the 10th century. Judging by their appearance, most of these people died a _long_ time ago.

"Oh my _god_."

"That's what they all say." James chuckled.

"...How do you find this funny?" His undoubtedly quivered. 

Reynolds stayed silent, taking up the remainder of their time. Alexander trembled and felt an eerie presence out of a little doorknob.

"It's fun seeing newbies come down for the first time. So confused and terrified for their lives. Beggin' me to open the door and to be released. They beg for food and water, screaming and clawing me. I need a new paint job. The last one I had was about a century ago. Bitch ruined my coat." James clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Alex was speechless.

"Quiet? That's fine. Y'know, it's boring seeing people who cry, scream and eventually die. It occurs so often, it's no longer exciting. It's not that entertaining down here anyway. But, since I like you, I'll give you somethin' easy. I'm gonna give you ten minutes to figure it out. If you _do_ manage to figure it out, I'll let you in. If not, I hope you're prepared for starvation."

His heart dropped. He wasn't ready."...What's the task?"

"Get small."

"Wait, what-"

"Three, two, one...!"

A clock on the right side appeared, clicking away. Alex's heart raced and he began panicking. "W-Wait! What am I supposed to do!?" He exclaimed.

James didn't reply and seemed to be absent. Alexander tried to pick at the knob, poking at it but to no avail. His fingers were too big. He tried using his nails to turn it but that didn't do. First of all, if he did get the door open, how was he going to get out? He turned his head left and right to spot anything and tried not to bump his head again. He looked at the time, noticing two minutes have already passed.

Hamilton didn't see anything in sight, except the pile of skeletons. He looked at the ceiling, trying to push at it. Even at this size, the ceiling didn't budge. He assumed he was in a house but it looked like he was not.

"Time is tickin'!" James' voice called out. That grabbed the man's attention before Reynolds disappeared.

"Please, open the door!" Alexander pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

Nothing.

Alexander couldn't breathe. It was either he was panicking too much or he really couldn't breathe. He felt the air becoming thinner, so he lowered himself into an awkward ass-up position.

"Well, that's a sight, alright!"

"You-!"

And there he goes.

_Five minutes._

That clock ticked cruelly and to add salt to the wound, it had a loud bong with every minute that passed. Could he pull his fist back and slam it into the wall? And that was what he did but the only thing Alex received, was a bruised knuckle on his right hand. He rubbed the small wounds but quickly jolted from hearing another minute pass.

There wasn't anything in sight, except...

_no._

_"You're kidding."_ Alex thought.

Alexander dug into the skeletons, grossed out by touching former living people. He felt like a thief, searching their bodies in their improper burials. He knocked one over, where the skull snapped from its neck and crashed onto the ground. The skull broke, leaving fractured pieces all around. Alex would have apologized but he had no time. 

One minute.

He started getting less proper and became messier. He carelessly threw skeletons across the ground, forgetting that their bones were delicate as jewels. And then he found one thing. A small bottle, with a little cork on top of it. 

Twelve,

eleven,

ten...

There was a little tag wrapped around the bottle, yet Alexander didn't have any time left to spare. He pulled the cork out with his front teeth, the liquid to falling right onto his lips. Promptly, Alexander felt a change in his body. 

He immediately started shrinking in mid-air. Everything started to get bigger and bigger and that ceiling was no hassle anymore. The only problem that made Alexander worry, was who was going to _catch_ him. He felt gravity pull him down and saw his shoulder-length brown hair fly in front of his face. He watched his dress flutter in the air with no orientation at all.

Alex screwed his eyes tightly, ready to embrace the impact, before falling into two warm appendages. He felt one of them underneath his knees and one on his back. He slowly reopened his right eye, taking a look at where he was at. He saw the skeletons he carelessly moved away while in his big form, resulting in many broken bones to those unfortunate human beings who just wanted to go home to their families.

He looked up, seeing a smug grin on a man's face. He had dark skin, a slightly close shave on his face and wore an iconic hat on top of his head. He wore an outer brown jacket, a cream, buttoned-up waistcoat and white pants. Additionally, he wore an orange ribbon wrapped around his neck.

Before Alexander asked who he was, the stranger spoke.

"Congratulations. You passed."

Asides from Reynolds, Alexander was concerned about what James confirmed. "I...I what?"

"Are you deaf, kiddo? You passed. You won. You can enter. Need me to simplify it even more?"

"No, no," Alexander shook his head. "can you just put me down?" he insisted with a rash voice.

"But I saved your life, didn't I? Shouldn't I receive a reward?" James refused to allow Alex down and instead kept holding him. His brain processed, thinking what the next step could be. "How about a kiss?"

Alex gagged. "That's gross! Why would I ever do that?" He felt a sense of hypocrisy pool in his stomach. He accepted the fact that Maria didn't like men and favoured women. To the church, that was sinful. But why was it different according to him? If he approved of Maria, why didn't he approve of a man kissing another man? He didn't know too much of Maria and so neither did she. They knew of their tragic backstories but that was all. Also including their favourite colours, yet that wasn't important.

James shrugged. "I don't mind kissing another man. I understand in your world, it's revolting. But in Wonderland, it's a whole other place. Ever seen a woman wearing a dress knee-high?"

Alexander squinted his eyes suspiciously and slowly shook his head.

"In Wonderland, you can see a gal wearing nothing but underpants. Just imagine it."

The young man's face contorted into something of disgust. His mother forbids such wrong thoughts and forced Alexander to have a pure and clean mindset. Imagining a woman wearing absolutely nothing was considered repulsive and foul.

"And besides, you're wearing a dress and now _you're_ complaining?" James grinned.

Hamilton's cheeks heated up and made his previous pale cheeks into a light red colour. He forgot all about wearing a dress. He felt so ashamed, that he would run naked in the town square, rather than don a humiliating dress in front of men, women and children. The colours were bright, especially the blue. It matched the sky in the afternoon whenever it was cloudless.

"Just put me _down_."

"Not without a kiss." His grin increased. He leaned close to the young man, who quickly squirmed around and flailed his slender legs up and down. He brought up his hands, pushing against James face with all the might he had in him. He started slapping him, where Reynolds finally backed away and laughed.

"You disgust me," Alexander said with a scowl and snapped his face away from Reynolds whenever he saw those lips come close.

James laughed coldly. "I don't think you _get it._ You're on the doorstep to prepare for Wonderland's true intentions."

Alex's blood ran cold. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and looked up to face Reynolds.

"I control **everything** that is in _this_ very room. I control whether you can enter Wonderland and proceed your progress to go home. I can summon food, water, just to name a few. I can change my form whenever. A doorknob, a human or an animal, so I can tear you to pieces. I don't do this often but only to stubborn ones who refuse to acknowledge the truth."

James ran his hand that splayed across Alexander's back, feeling his bones and every joint. "I can break _every_ single bone right here...but I won't." He grinned.

Alex swallowed a lump in his throat as he gripped onto James Reynolds sleeve tightly out of fear.

" _Don't_ underestimate me. But, you shouldn't underestimate others as well. Consider this a lesson and you'll need it when you're in Wonderland. You're a smart one and I'll be sad if you get thrown to the dogs so that they can mangle you alive. I'll to give you some advice. Don't get distracted from the wonders. A lot of shit there's weird as fuck and most don't even realize they were shot by a poison dart." James placed the young man onto the ground.

"Thank you..." The boy whispered.

"And who knows, you may find mad people just like me." James smiled.

They stood in an awkward silence. Before Alex made his leave, he placed a small peck on the man's cheek. James simply grinned with amusement.

"That's _all_ you're getting." Hamilton rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. He moved forward to the front door, wrapping his hand around the doorknob. He pulled it towards his body and opened the door. It creaked loudly, revealing a dark, dirt tunnel with no light on the other side. 

"Don't worry about that," James flapped his hand in the air, waving it off. "it'll be dark but trust me, there's going to be a door at the end. You'll need this key to open it." He pulled a silver object out of his back pocket, handing it to Alexander. The young man took the item and held it in his right hand.

"Thank you... _again_." He mumbled the last part. 

James was...really nice. Sure, a total asshole before but the guy seemed to care a lot. 

"You may need these as well," He handed Alexander a small bottle, similar to the one Alex found on that skeleton. Now that Alex had time, he read the tag. In all bold letters, it said: " **DRINK ME** ". James also handed him a heart-shaped cookie, which had a red word, saying, " **EAT ME** ".

He slipped the glass bottle and a piece of the cookie away into two perfectly placed pockets on his white apron.

"Oh!" Alexander said with surprise. The pocket watch.

"I found that after you fell through that hole. I put it in your pocket without you noticing." James admitted. "You've entertained me the most out of everyone. And I feel you may have destined to come here. Maybe you might return and repay for my _kindness_." James winked and Alex simply groaned in disgust. 

Hamilton hesitantly entered through the entrance, quite unsure about going through. 

However, once he went through, he felt a rush of relief flood him. He was no longer under the control of James Reynolds. His almighty power didn't restrain him. He didn't feel like he was being held by puppet strings anymore. He had full control over his body and he didn't need to worry about a giant bear coming after him and mauling him alive. 

Before he could turn around, the door slammed shut and was locked. Alexander tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

"So much for being a nice guy..." He muttered. The tunnel had an eerie presence and Alexander grew weary. 

This was _Wonderland_. And according to Reynolds, what he just experienced was just a downgraded version to allow Alex to "get a sense of reality".

Alexander needed to stop playing around.

He curled his right hand into a fist and clenched that key tightly. He bit his bottom lip and stepped a foot down the tunnel. Everything was so dark. Alex felt a whip of deja vu. He remembered following the man with bunny ears and a fluffy rabbit's tail. He chased him through the dark and did not watch where he was going.

He learned from that lesson and became cautious of his surroundings. But it was going to be impossible, due to the sheer darkness surrounding him.

After a few minutes of walking, he banged his head against a wall. He heard the echo of wood and he brought his hand forward and curled it into a fist. He knocked against what presented in front of him. It echoed again, sounding like banging on a door. He knocked once more, before bringing his other hand to feel it. He could feel the texture of wooden planks, smooth, strong and stiff. Alex couldn't break it down, so he searched for a handle.

He trailed his right hand to the very far side, his hands doing the work for him. He felt something round and wrapped his fingers around it. It was locked. Of course. He brought out the key Reynolds gave him and inserted it through the keyhole. It took some effort, but he managed to unlock it with a soft click. He flicked his wrist and twisted the doorknob.

He underestimated how light the door was and practically flung himself by leaning against it. Alexander fell onto his knees and grazed the heel of his wrists against the dirt. He turned them palm side up and noticed they were scrapped and covered in soil and sharp rocks that cut into his sensitive skin.

Alexander hissed in response and cleared away any residue on his hands. He brushed and patted his dress to get rid of any dirt. He stood up, amazed by the world. It looked like it came from a children's book.

The colours, exotic and new. They were off the charts of the colour spectrum. Alexander never has seen anything like it. They were so overwhelming, it took the breath out of him.

He saw pigs with wings that soared through the sky and flowers that had a mind of its own. Alexander crouched down, noticing a patch of them gossiping. They looked at Alexander, giggling and whispered compliments to him. Alex smiled, before leaving them alone.

The sky couldn't decide whether to be dusk or sunset. It chose to be both, having beautiful mixtures of colours. The purple, oranges, yellows, reds and pink were combined well with each other. The clouds looked soft, almost like cotton candy. Alexander shook his head. He was letting himself be distracted already.

The world was gorgeous but at the same time, mad. To the brink of insanity. Behind the beauty of this world, was a corrupt society.

Alexander walked down a yellow brick road that was conveniently placed on a hill. He went slow with his steps, as he was not used to wearing female shoes. He wore black heels, which were incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't like it when his heels were brought up higher and his whole body weight put pressure on his toes. He may have to lose the shoes.

Beautiful blue butterflies that whispered sweet nothings into Alexander's ears. He quietly laughed at their kind comments and accepted the fact they were following him. He was so overrun about the bizarre and unique world, he believed these things were normal. The butterflies whispered softly, complimenting his appearance. They spoke about his perfections, his hair, his eyes and his body. These butterflies surrounded Alex, following him everywhere he went. 

He started feeling claustrophobic from being _swarmed_ by these insects, almost covering up his field of vision.

The young man felt an uncomfortable feeling that flooded his stomach. It was like a pool of lava filled his stomach. He could not describe it, as he felt so many emotions at the same time. It was overwhelming. Alexander raised his hand to create a gust of wind to push away the small creatures. They refused to leave him alone. His body temperature made an immediate change. He started warm, to really warm, to hot, to _scorching_ hot.

His palms became sweaty and his breathing hitched. His cheeks heated up and his vision went hazy. The sweet nothings turned into provocative and vulgar speech, talking about inappropriate topics that should be kept private.

He shook his head and picked up his pace. Instead of walking casually, he started power-walking, which increased to jogging and full-on sprinting.

Alexander ducked underneath branches and held onto the hems of his dress and lifted them up. He avoided getting it tainted with dirt but it seems like he failed already. There were ugly brown patches on the blue fabric and  _horrendously_  on the white apron.

The more he distanced himself, the quieter the butterflies got. Their wings were quick, but not quick enough to flap fast to catch up to a 5'7 man who had two legs and could cover more than their flight distance. 

After a few minutes of running, Alexander managed to escape. He didn't know how but they most likely will try and track him down. But for now, he needed to relax. He found the nearest tree and put his left hand on it. He bent over to catch his breath and to relieve of his burning calves and feet. He really needed to get into shape. 

Alex had a skinny body, with bones sticking out in awkward places. He had long hair, where he simply refused to cut because he liked how it covered his ears during the cold seasons. He had awfully pale skin because of the lack of sunlight. Sometimes, people would mistake him for being a woman, due to his feminine body and facial features, it was difficult to depict if he were a man at first glance.

Alexander straightened himself and arched his back, popping something that may have been important. His stomach growled. He had eaten a light breakfast and skipped out on lunch. If Alexander could tell the time, which he couldn't, due to the stupid competition between dusk and dawn, it was perhaps half past twelve. From the tree he used as a support, he realized that he was at the edge of a forest.

He looked around, searching for any fruit or berries to grab. He noticed in the distance, shining with a red colour, tempting Alexander with a rush of flavour when consumed. 

Before walking onward, in the corner of his eye, he could hear very faint whispers. A shiver ran down his spine, glancing at his left, a group of blue butterflies came his way.

" _Shit._ " He whispered.

The closer they were, the hotter he felt. The hotter he felt, he would lose a sense of control. Something about these butterflies wasn't _right_. He thought they were harmless, friendly beings until he realized what they intended.

He ran into the forest, in order to lose track of them. He eavesdropped onto their conversations. They seemed extremely angry. Vulgar threats and curses were thrown in between their speech. Anger rose and Alex could _feel_ it. Ripping apart this "woman" and toying around with her body even when she's dead. He didn't know _who_ they were implying to but all he wanted was to escape.

Alexander picked up the pace, running quicker than usual. He could still hear the butterflies voices, even though he felt like he ran for quite a while. The butterflies had his scent because of the sweat Alex produced.

It chased him through a lush forest, where the trees covered the sunlight and everything became dark. 

Alexander felt nothing underneath his right foot. His right side collided with the ground and started tumbling and rolling around in the dirt. He felt rocks nudge his sides roughly and sharp jagged edges rubbing him in the wrong sides. It cut his skin or created scrapes or his arms and legs. He brought up his arms to cover his head, which didn't work out as planned. He hit the top of his head, sending him into a rush of vertigo. His arms were sliced easily, because of his sleeveless outfit.

His body rolled on the grass, covering him in twigs, leaves and dirt. Everything came to a halt when he finally stopped rolling. 

Alexander was far too tired to move a single digit. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath from the excessive running and the sudden tumble. He fruitlessly scrambled to get onto his hands and knees. His torso was in pain and he could feel a liquid squirming its way out.

He turned his head to the left to lie on the ground. His neck gave up on him and couldn't support his head. He used his eyes and to his surprise, he saw a few feet away, laid a dining table in the middle of a forest.

On that dining table, were teapots, cups, white porcelain dishes and fancy silver utensils. There were also gorgeously designed tiered trays, with a stainless lily white tablecloth underneath, that stretched from one end to the other.

Alexander realized how deserted the place was. It looked odd to see fresh food placed out in the open and what it seems a steaming hot teapot with steam escaping. Nobody would waste such good food. 

However, he had to take into consideration this was Wonderland. _Anything_ could happen.

Alexander heard the sound of shuffling through the grass. 

"Oh, la la! Mes amies! Vien, vien, there is a _mistress_!" A man called out, who had a French accent.

"A mistress?" Another man asked. He had a bit higher pitch than the Frenchman's voice.

"Where?" A deep and husky voice added in.

Their voices echoed inside Alex's head. He could hear the three converse, with the one with the French accent speaking rapidly. Alexander understood French and was taught at a very young age. He could hear the Frenchman concerned about Alexander's wellbeing and where they should bring him. 

Alex looked up, getting a glance at the three. 

The Frenchman was _tall_ , perhaps 6'2. He had very curly locks, tied up into a bun and beautiful chocolate skin. He had rabbit ears, however, his were a different colour. He had whiskers that came from his cheeks and twitched every so often he breathed. His outfit consisted of a blue ribbon around his neck and tied neatly into a cute bow. He wore a dark blue jacket that reached his upper thighs and was buttoned up with two golden buttons. He had worn a white inside dress shirt, white pants and black boots that reached his upper calves.

To the Frenchman's right, was a shorter man, an inch or two taller than Alexander. He had curly hair, tied up into a ponytail. His hair wasn't as coarse as the Frenchman's. The shorter male had freckles covering his face and had a sun-kissed skin tone. He wore a reddish mahogany top hat, which had a single purple feather attached to the side of the headpiece. He wore an apricot orange coat that reached his upper thighs, with dark orange cuffs. He also wore a dark turquoise dress shirt underneath, with black pants and dark brown/red boots.

Next to the short male, stood a man with a darker skin tone than the Frenchman's, who was bulky and broader. Even though his appearance seemed intimidating, he had mouse ears on top of his head. He also had whiskers, alike to the taller one out of the three. His outfit, similar to the Frenchman's, yet had a piece of cloth wrapped around his forehead.

The male with the top hat crouched down, approaching slowly with his hand in order to touch Alex's face. Alexander opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of fingertips. The man with freckles quickly retracted his fingers when he noticed the fallen person was still awake. He stared at Alexander for a while, before the man to his left grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

Alexander's body grew numb and he already lost control of his hands. He managed to get a full look of them all just by a couple of glances. He could hear the Frenchman continued to ramble on and his voice was mixed in with the others. If Alex had enough time or was conscious enough, he could translate his French.

After his hands fell asleep, came his limbs. And after his limbs, trailed up to his face. And finally, his _eyes_. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the fast pace in the story and i can't believe i posted this after chrsitmas (at nigth hha i'm dead) i'm so sorry y'all ***SLAMS HE A D O N T A B L E***
> 
> (please pardon my crappy French, I had to use google translate)
> 
> French translations:  
> "Vien, vien" = "Come, come"  
> "Mes amies!" = "My friends!"


End file.
